An interior of a vehicle, such as automobile, may include various safety devices for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include an airbag supported by a steering wheel or a vehicle seat. The airbag may be configured to absorb energy from the occupant during a vehicle impact.
Automobiles are subject to a variety of crash tests, including standard tests regulated by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). For example, these tests may be directed toward oblique impacts, i.e., impacts that occur at an angle of 10-50 degrees relative to a vehicle's trajectory. During the oblique impact, the occupant may move forward and laterally, and a seat belt may impart a load onto a chest of the occupant.